Butterfly Kisses
by coffeebuddha
Summary: It's a Father's Day songfic. I know that it is a little late but I had to put it up. There are not very many fics that I have seen where Ken is more then just an overprotective jerk. Complete and revised.
1. Original Version

Butterfly Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me. The song Butterfly Kisses also does not belong to me. If for any reason you think that they do belong to me then you need serious mental help. If I had my own anime series do you honestly believe that I would be sitting here writing this?  
  
Kristin: Hey everybody. This is a Father's Day songfic (yes it is late but that isn't really my fault this time). I know some things are wrong (like Serena praying in the beginning) but please just suck it up and deal with it. I dedicate this to my father. I love you daddy.  
  
There's two things I know for sure.  
  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my  
  
eyes.  
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
  
~~~ Ken kneeled next to his five-year-old daughter's bed as she said her nightly prayers. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a great child. He loved her more than she would ever know. ~~~ Oh, but most of all, for... Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
~~~ Ken leaned over and Serena gave him a butterfly kiss on the cheek. "I love you daddy. Night-night." "I love you too baby. Good-night." He switched of the light and stood by the door watching Serena as she fell asleep. ~~~ Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. ~~~ Serena ran up to Ken dressed up in a princess outfit followed closely by Molly. "Daddy, could you put these flowers in my hair please? Molly can't do it right and I can't be a princess without a crown." Ken laughed as he secured the 'crown' on the five-year-old's head. ~~~  
  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."  
  
~~~ Six-year-old Serena sat on top of the little pony at the pony ride, visibly shaking with fear and excitement. "Daddy? Would you walk next to me? I'm scared." Ken smiled comfortingly at the child and walked around the circle beside Serena. ~~~ "I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried." ~~~ Ten-year-old Serena proudly set the cake she had baked for her father's birthday table. It was lopsided and had a large indention in the middle. She looked at her father and smiled hopefully. "I know that it looks strange but I really tried." Ken grabbed a fork and took a bite of the cake. He looked Serena in the eye and smiled. "Delicious." Serena grinned and threw her arms around her father. ~~~  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. Sweet sixteen today,  
  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
  
~~~ Ken watched his daughter blow out the sixteen candles. His little girl was growing up. Every day she grew more beautiful, just like her mother. It was hard to believe that this beautiful young woman, with her delicate perfume and light dusting of make-up, was the same small child who use to have her mother do her hair up in curls tied with ribbons. ~~~ But I remember... Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."  
  
~~~ "Serena where are you going?" Ken watched his seventeen-year-old daughter stop at the door. She turned around and smiled. "Out with my friends. Is that okay, daddy?" Ken smiled and nodded. "Just give me a kiss first." Serena stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. "'Bye daddy!" Ken watched her climb into her friend's car and drive away. Since when had she started kissing him on the cheek? ~~~ Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. All the precious time ... Like the wind, the years go by  
  
Precious butterfly ... Spread your wings and fly She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
  
~~~ Ken stood in the bride room staring at Serena. She looked stunning in her wedding dress. He was having a hard time believing that the day had finally come when he would have to hand his only daughter away. ~~~ she asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." Then she leaned over... and gave  
  
me... Butterfly kisses, with her mama there sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
  
~~~ Serena looked over at her father. His eyes looked slightly glazed over as he stared at her. "Daddy? What are you thinking about?" Her mom momentarily stopped arranging flowers in her hair. Ken shook his head as if to clear it. " I'm not really sure. I just feel like I'm loosing you." Serena walked over Ken and gave him a butterfly kiss. "You will never, ever loose me." ~~~ "Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?" "Daddy, don't cry."  
  
~~~ Ken and Serena stood behind the double doors leading to the chapel. "It's almost time, daddy. How do I look?" "You look gorgeous." Ken smiled and blinked back tears. "Daddy, please don't cry." Serena wiped away one of the tears that slipped through. At that moment the doors swung open and Serena and Ken walked down the aisle towards Serena's new life. ~~~ Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses  
  
I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is.  
  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...  
  
Kristin: Happy Father's Day daddy! Now I would like everybody to look down at the nice little box at the bottom of the page. See it? If you press it and leave me a little message you would make me very happy. Just try...please? 


	2. Revised Story

Butterfly Kisses  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me. The song Butterfly Kisses also does not belong to me. If for any reason you think that they do belong to me then you need serious mental help. If I had my own anime series do you honestly believe that I would be sitting here writing this?  
  
Kristin: Hey everybody. I was looking through some of my older stuff and saw this story. I still like it, but it wasn't formatted very well so I decided to change the spacing so that it would be a bit more readable. I also added something onto the end.  
  
***  
  
There's two things I know for sure.  
  
She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.  
  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, she talks to Jesus, and I close my  
  
eyes.  
  
And I thank God for all the joy in my life,  
  
~~~  
  
Ken kneeled next to his five-year-old daughter's bed as she said her nightly prayers. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a great child. He loved her more than she would ever know.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh, but most of all, for...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken leaned over and Serena gave him a butterfly kiss on the cheek. "I love you daddy. Night-night."  
  
"I love you too baby. Good-night." He switched of the light and stood by the door watching Serena as she fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
~~~  
  
Serena ran up to Ken dressed up in a princess outfit followed closely by Molly. "Daddy, could you put these flowers in my hair please? Molly can't do it right and I can't be a princess without a crown." Ken laughed as he secured the 'crown' on the five-year-old's head.  
  
~~~  
  
"Walk beside the pony, daddy, it's my first ride."  
  
~~~  
  
Six-year-old Serena sat on top of the little pony at the pony ride, visibly shaking with fear and excitement. "Daddy? Would you walk next to me? I'm scared." Ken smiled comfortingly at the child and walked around the circle beside Serena.  
  
~~~  
  
"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."  
  
~~~  
  
Ten-year-old Serena proudly set the cake she had baked for her father's birthday table. It was lopsided and had a large indention in the middle. She looked at her father and smiled hopefully. "I know that it looks strange but I really tried." Ken grabbed a fork and took a bite of the cake. He looked Serena in the eye and smiled.  
  
"Delicious." Serena grinned and threw her arms around her father.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. Sweet sixteen today,  
  
She's looking like her momma a little more every day.  
  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
  
To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.  
  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
  
~~~  
  
Ken watched his daughter blow out the sixteen candles. His little girl was growing up. Every day she grew more beautiful, just like her mother. It was hard to believe that this beautiful young woman, with her delicate perfume and light dusting of make-up, was the same small child who use to have her mother do her hair up in curls tied with ribbons.  
  
~~~  
  
But I remember...  
  
Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
  
"You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind,  
  
I'm only going to kiss you on the cheek this time."  
  
~~~  
  
"Serena where are you going?" Ken watched his seventeen-year-old daughter stop at the door. She turned around and smiled.  
  
"Out with my friends. Is that okay, daddy?" Ken smiled and nodded.  
  
"Just give me a kiss first." Serena stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"'Bye daddy!" Ken watched her climb into her friend's car and drive away. Since when had she started kissing him on the cheek?  
  
~~~  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.  
  
All the precious time ...  
  
Like the wind, the years go by  
  
Precious butterfly ...  
  
Spread your wings and fly  
  
She'll change her name today.  
  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her,  
  
~~~  
  
Ken stood in the bride room staring at Serena. She looked stunning in her wedding dress. He was having a hard time believing that the day had finally come when he would have to hand his only daughter away.  
  
~~~  
  
she asked me what I'm thinking, and I said "I'm not sure,  
  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
  
Then she leaned over... and gave me...  
  
Butterfly kisses, with her mama there  
  
sticking little flowers all up in her hair  
  
~~~  
  
Serena looked over at her father. His eyes looked slightly glazed over as he stared at her. "Daddy? What are you thinking about?" Her mom momentarily stopped arranging flowers in her hair.  
  
Ken shook his head as if to clear it. " I'm not really sure. I just feel like I'm loosing you." Serena walked over Ken and gave him a butterfly kiss.  
  
"You will never, ever loose me."  
  
~~~  
  
"Walk me down the aisle, daddy, it's just about time"  
  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy?"  
  
"Daddy, don't cry."  
  
~~~  
  
Ken and Serena stood behind the double doors leading to the chapel. "It's almost time, daddy. How do I look?"  
  
"You look gorgeous." Ken smiled and blinked back tears.  
  
"Daddy, please don't cry." Serena wiped away one of the tears that slipped through. At that moment the doors swung open and Serena and Ken walked down the aisle towards Serena's new life.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
  
To deserve her love every morning, and butterfly kisses  
  
I couldn't ask God for more. Man, this is what love is.  
  
I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
  
every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses...  
  
~~~  
  
Serena smiled gently as she peered into the slightly messy nursery. Her husband, Darien, held their infant daughter in his arms as he rocked her to sleep. The child gave a soft sigh and her eyes drifted shut. Darien laid her down in her bassinet and pressed a kiss to her forehead and fluttered a butterfly kiss on her cheek.  
  
***  
  
Kristin: Happy Father's Day daddy! Now I would like everybody to look down at the nice little box at the bottom of the page. See it? If you press it and leave me a little message you would make me very happy. Just try...please? 


End file.
